The present invention relates to an automatic resistor coil winding apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic resistor coil winding apparatus which is capable of continuously winding a resistor wire on a resistor core in both axial directions of the core.
In general, circuits of electronic devices and electric appliances such as VTR incorporate a large number of coil resistors.
As shown in FIG. 19, a coil resistor 10 includes a cylindrical small-sized ceramics core 11, caps 12a, 12b attached to both ends of the core 11, lead wires 13, 13 projecting axially outward from the caps 12a, 12b and a resistor wire 39 which is wound between the caps at a predetermined pitch on the surface of the core 11.
According to a conventional method for winding the resistor wire 39 on a resistor 10, the core 11 is chucked by a suitable chucking mechanism on a machine and the chucking mechanism fixing the core 11 is rotated while axially moving the core 11 so that the resistor wire 39 is wound on the peripheral surface of the core 11 with a manual aid.
In winding the resistor wire 39 on the core 11, the leading end of the resistor wire 39 is welded to one of the caps 12a, 12b on both axial ends of the core 11 before the winding and the terminal end of the wound resistor wire 39 is welded to the other of the caps 12a, 12b and cut, this completing the winding and fixing of the resistor wire 39. Thus, the winding and fixing of the resistor wire 39 on the core 11 requires quite a troublesome and laborious work, so that the efficiency of production of the coil resistor 10 is extremely low.